


Nice Serve

by yamsfreckles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight begging, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsfreckles/pseuds/yamsfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'I love you, Tadashi,' he breathed out softly. <br/>A delightfully warm blush spread across Yamaguchi’s freckled cheeks. “D-Don’t say that when your dick is in my ass!” he said appalled, turning his face away embarrassed."</p><p>-Or-</p><p>Tsukki and Yamaguchi have a nice fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Serve

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic so I'm sorry? Like I really wanted to write some good praise kink smut but it...turned out to just be really fluffy so that's the best I got.

Yamaguchi melted under Kei’s touch. The boy gasped and fisted the sheets harder.

“You did so good today,” Kei murmured, pistoning his fingers in and out of his boyfriend’s entrance.

He leaned down to nuzzle at Yamaguchi’s neck. “So good,” he whispered huskily, pumping his fingers faster and curling them slightly drawing a moan from the brunette’s lips.

Kei smiled against Yamaguchi’s neck nipping lightly before peppering it with kisses. His free hand found its way to Yamaguchi’s cock, teasing slightly over the head, but otherwise providing no real stimulation. Yamaguchi gasped, hips rocking back and forth as if he was unsure whether he wanted to press into the fingers inside him or the hand ghosting at his cock.

“Nailing serve after serve,” Kei said, pausing in his praise to lick a stripe up his boyfriend’s neck before sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin beneath his ear.

Yamaguchi cried out, hips rising off the bed, and Kei smirked before removing his hand from the shorter boy’s cock and licking the bite mark, soothing it. He sucked on the skin lightly before continuing where he left off, fingers still working to loosen Yamaguchi’s entrance. “Seijoh didn’t know what hit them.”

Yamaguchi whimpered and bucked his hips faster against Kei’s fingers. “Please, Tsukki,” he gasped out, reduced to begging.

Kei sat up, pulling away from Yamaguchi’s neck, and he grinned. “Please what, Yamaguchi?” he asked, halting his fingers’ motion, pulling back slightly so that only the tips of his fingers remained inside.

Yamaguchi whimpered and pushed his hips down trying to get back the stimulation of Kei’s allusive fingers, but Kei pressed his free hand against his hips, stilling them and trapping them to the bed. “Tsukki!” Yamaguchi whined.

“Please what?” Kei repeated, voice sugary sweet. He moved his hand up and away from Yamaguchi’s hip, coming to rest on his stomach mere centimeters away from where Yamaguchi’s cock rested, spilling a small amount of precum below the slice of his navel despite the lack of stimulation. Kei smirked and slid his thumb lightly against the slit before removing it again, waiting for his boyfriend’s response.

Yamaguchi held out for about five more seconds, panting lightly, before giving in. “Please fuck me, Tsukki,” he begged, lip quivering slightly.

Kei sighed contentedly before leaning down to catch Yamaguchi’s bottom lip with his teeth, pushing his fingers back in and curling them against the sensitive bundle of nerves making Yamaguchi cry out loudly, before removing them completely. 

Yamaguchi whined halfheartedly at the loss knowing that something much better would be filling him soon.

Kei sat up grabbed the condom sitting on the bed next to him and tore it open with his teeth while maintaining eye contact with the boy beneath him. He rolled it on his own erection and grabbed the bottle of lube that had rolled to rest against Yamaguchi’s thigh. 

“You did so good. I’m so proud of you,” he said as he uncapped the bottle and spread a generous amount over his fingers. “I wanted to bend you over and take you right there in the locker room,” he said huskily, spreading the lube over the condom. “I almost didn’t care that there were other people there.” 

Yamaguchi groaned at Kei’s words, hips rising off the bed. “Please, Tsukki,” he moaned. “Please fuck me. Please.”

Kei groaned and threw Yamaguchi’s legs over his shoulders and pressed the tip of his cock against the shorter boy’s entrance pushing in slightly so only the tip was inside. The tight warmth made him groan again and his eyes closed at the almost painfully pleasant feeling. 

A small whimper from Yamaguchi had his eyes opening again and he looked down to see his boyfriend worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes screwed shut. That wouldn’t do. He wanted Yamaguchi to feel good. This was a reward after all, not a punishment. 

He leaned down and bit at the brunette’s bottom lip lightly before sucking it into his mouth, running his tongue along the soft flesh as his free hand found its way to Yamaguchi’s neglected erection. He pumped it slowly a few times, making Yamaguchi moan into his mouth. He ghosted his tongue over the plump lip in his mouth a few more times before slipping it inside Yamaguchi’s mouth, tracing the other boy’s tongue softly with his own as he slowly pushed further into the tight ring of muscle.

Kei could feel Yamaguchi tighten around him and he pulled back minutely from the lazy kiss they were sharing. “I need you to relax for me, babe,” he said softly punctuating his request with a small peck to the other boy’s lips. “I’ve got you. It’s okay.” He moved his hand slowly over Yamaguchi’s dick in an effort to distract him. They had only done this a couple of times before so Kei knew it was difficult for him, but he wanted to make it as pleasurable as possible for him.

Yamaguchi took a few deep breaths and Kei could feel him relax around him slightly. He waited a few more seconds before kissing Yamaguchi’s neck and pushing the rest of the way in, bottoming out so his hips were flush against Yamaguchi’s ass. Yamaguchi whimpered softly before falling silent except for his labored breathing. 

They lay there for a few moments, Kei pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to Yamaguchi’s neck as he let his boyfriend get used to the full feeling.

Finally Yamaguchi’s breathing slowed and Kei abandoned his neck to reclaim his lips momentarily before pulling back and resting his forehead against Yamaguchi’s, staring into the eyes he loved so much; eyes that were dark with arousal, but still 100% Yamaguchi. 

“I love you, Tadashi,” he breathed out softly. 

A delightfully warm blush spread across Yamaguchi’s freckled cheeks. “D-Don’t say that when your dick is in my ass!” he said appalled, turning his face away embarrassed. 

Kei couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. “Oh sure,” he teased. “You can handle me telling you I wanted to fuck you in the locker room in front of all our teammates. That got you all hot and bothered. But me telling you I love you during sex? That’s what makes you embarrassed?” He chuckled again.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi whined. “Don’t make fun of me.” He turned his face back to Kei and huffed indignantly. 

Kei’s grin softened to a fond smile before he kissed the tip of Yamaguchi’s nose. “I’m sorry,” he said. “You’re just so cute when you’re flustered.”

That made Yamaguchi blush more, much to Kei’s delight. They sat there looking at each other for another few seconds before Yamaguchi broke the silence. “Tsukki, are you going to move or not?” he asked finally.

Kei grinned again before pulling his hips back slowly and rocking back into Yamaguchi, making them both moan. Their easy banter had only helped to relax Yamaguchi more and the glide was pretty smooth, though still tight. He did a few more shallow thrusts before sitting up to get a better angle. 

His thrusts became a little faster and Yamaguchi moaned and clenched around him deliciously. Kei steadied a hand on Yamaguchi’s thigh pinching at the little bit of fat there. Kei absolutely loved Yamaguchi’s thighs. He pressed a kiss to the back of the shorter boy’s knee and grabbed the latter’s cock with his free hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts. 

Yamaguchi gasped and threw his head back against the bed, bucking his hips up into Kei’s hand.

Kei could feel the tell-tale warmth pool in his stomach as he fucked into the tight warmth, and he pumped Yamaguchi’s length faster, wanting him to come first. The brunette’s cock was oozing precum at this point and the added lubrication made the slide of Kei’s hand much easier and smoother. 

Yamaguchi was an incoherent mess, moaning and fisting the sheets tightly. “Ah! Ah I’m close, Tsukki,” he gasped, bucking into Kei’s hand faster.

Kei leaned back down and kissed Yamaguchi deeply, the new angle making him press lightly into his boyfriend’s prostate on each thrust. Yamaguchi practically mewled. “Come for me, Tadashi,” Kei whispered.

And Yamaguchi did just that. With a shouted “Kei!” he shook and spasmed, cum pooling over Kei’s fingers and his own stomach.

Kei groaned as Yamaguchi’s orgasm made him clench tightly and he was quick to follow, spilling his release into the condom as his thrusts became erratic before slowing and stopping altogether. They lay there for a few moments catching their breath and coming down from their orgasms together.

Kei felt himself begin to soften and he pulled out as carefully as could. Yamaguchi still winced and Kei ran his hand over his thigh soothingly. He removed the condom and tied it off before throwing it into the trash bin next to the bed. 

He grabbed a few tissues from the box on his nightstand and set to work wiping the cum off Yamaguchi’s stomach as gently as he could. When he finished he nudged Yamaguchi over so he was lying on his side and he lay down next to him, pulling his comforter up over them both. He rubbed soothing circles into Yamaguchi’s back and pressed a chaste kiss to the back of his neck.

“You really were fantastic today,” he said softly, pulling Yamaguchi closer and closing his eyes.

Something brushed his hand and Kei opened his eyes slightly, before smiling and taking Yamaguchi’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

“I love you, Kei,” Yamaguchi whispered sleepily, thumb caressing the back of Kei’s hand.

“I love you too, Tadashi,” Kei murmured against his neck. There was a beat of silence and then, “Even though you think that’s inappropriate to say when I’m fucking you,” Kei said with a chuckle.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi reprimanded, though he couldn’t keep from chuckling too. The two dissolved into a fit of small giggles and the sound wrapped around the room and Kei pulled Yamaguchi impossibly closer, nuzzling his neck as their laughter died down. The sound hung in the air though and Kei couldn’t imagine loving anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi or send me drabble prompts!  
> yamsfreckles.tumblr.com


End file.
